Problem: Simplify the following expression: $x = \dfrac{-1}{9n} + \dfrac{-9}{9n}$
Explanation: Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $x = \dfrac{-1 - 9}{9n}$ Combine like terms: $x = \dfrac{-10}{9n}$